1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display system, a video display method, and a display apparatus which are configured to be adapted to displaying stereoscopic video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various schemes have been considered to display stereoscopic video. As an example, there is a method for generating stereoscopic video by alternately displaying image information for one eye and image information for the other eye which create a disparity for visually recognizing the stereoscopic video, and by switching shutters of glasses with electronic shutters (For example, see: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-36969).
In this method, a video signal for a picture of the stereoscopic video is separated into a video signal for a first frame with which the image information for one eye is set and a video signal for a second frame with which the image information for the other eye is set. Then, the image information on the first frame and the image information on the second frame are alternately displayed in a display unit by the hold-type method in which a luminance of a previous image is held until pixel units receive an input of the next rewriting signal. A viewer can recognize one picture of the stereoscopic video through the glasses with electronic shutters, which open and close right and left shutters in synchronization with the first and the second frames.
Specifically, this is shown in FIG. 17. The figure shows a display time for which the video display unit displays the video signal, for one column of pixel units included in the video display unit. The vertical axis in the figure indicates a vertical direction of a screen and the horizontal axis indicates time. In other words, this shows that the video signal is serially supplied to the pixel units, from a pixel unit in an upper side of the video display unit to a pixel unit in a lower side. In addition, one picture of the stereoscopic video is made up of the first frame and the second frame. As the figure shows, when displaying the first frame with which right-eye image information for the right eye is set, the left eye shutter of the glasses with the electronic shutters is closed so that the right-eye image information is recognized, and when displaying the second frame with which left eye image information for the left eye is set, the right eye shutter is closed so that the left-eye image information is recognized. With this, the viewer can recognize the stereoscopic video.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 18, a black display period is provided between a display period for the video signal for the first frame and a display period for the video signal for the second frame so as to prevent the viewer from mixing up to recognize the first frame and the second frame.